


first, do no harm

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: dare to dance [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Episode: s10e06 A'ohe Pau ka 'ike i ka Halau Ho'okahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: That evening, Kono showed up on his doorstep with a six-pack and a need to not spend the evening alone.(Post-Episode for s10e06. In the aftermath of a case Kono had been working that week, she and Steve discuss their work and just what the badge instructs them to do.)





	first, do no harm

**Author's Note:**

> The title actually comes from the Hippocratic Oath, which is what doctors are required to take before they're licensed, but I really liked the line from it I chose and just decided to go with it.

It was just past nine in the evening when Steve answered his front door. He eyed Kono curiously, arching a brow when he caught sight of the six-pack in her left hand. “Hey.”

“Hey,” she replied, holding up the case of beer. “Didn’t really feel like being alone in my apartment tonight, so I thought I’d come try to bribe you into hanging out with me.”

“You don’t have to bribe me,” he told her seriously, moving aside so she could step into his home. “But the beer is much appreciated. What’s on your mind?” he questioned, closing the door behind him.

“Ah. Nothing much,” she sighed, heading into his kitchen and settling in one of the chairs. “It just echoes in the apartment sometimes, that’s all. Not like there was ever a lot of noise, even when Adam was still living there, but… it’s one of those days where the silence seems very loud, you know?”

“Yeah,” he agreed quietly, grabbing two of the bottles from the case and handing one to her. “I know.”

She shook her head as if to clear it, then offered a halfhearted smile. “Enough about me, though. I heard you chased a car driving itself today.”

“I made a car driving itself _crash_ today,” he corrected, popping the lid off his beer bottle. “Drug dealers were using it to deliver their product,” he explained. “The girl that invented the software, her dad got tangled up in it. We managed to save the day and take down their operation all at once.”

“Well, that’s good news,” she said, taking a sip of her own drink. “And I hear Tani and Quinn survived the Bros. Though I don’t know if the Bros are going to survive them if they ever run into each other.”

“Guess you saw the video, then?” Steve laughed when Kono nodded in response. “They weren’t exactly thrilled by the way they were portrayed, that’s for sure. But I don’t think they’re at the point where they would be okay with bloodshed just yet.”

Kono smirked. “All in all, sounds like you guys had a pretty productive week.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “From what I hear, so did you. HPD’s been trying to take down the Thomas brothers for over a year now.”

“They have,” she confirmed. “Doesn’t feel like the accomplishment it should, I guess.”

“Yeah. I, uh, I heard about the little boy who got caught in the crossfire.” He smiled sympathetically when her eyes flew to his. “How’s he doing?”

Kono shrugged noncommittally. “They think he’s got a chance. I just… I’ve got that feeling, like I’m doing more damage than I am good, you know? Like, that kid would have been fine, safe at home, if not for us. We brought that war to that neighborhood.”

“The criminals brought the war to that neighborhood,” Steve corrected gently.

“Maybe,” she agreed begrudgingly.

“Hey. That boy’s fine for now. You need to focus on the good. You can’t always think the worst. Don’t let being the boss turn you into me.”

“Worse people to turn into,” Kono murmured.

“Maybe,” Steve allowed. “But I’m a catastrophist, according to Danny. There was a time when you were just about the only optimist I had around. I know what you’ve been through’s probably changed the way you see people, but you can’t – you can’t stop thinking there’re still some good ones out there. And you can’t stop thinking you’re making a difference.”

“I know,” she sighed. “I don’t. It’s just…”

“One of those days,” he finished. “Yeah.”

“Yeah,” she echoed, taking another sip of her beer. “I think I’m going to visit his mother in the morning, see if there’s anything we can do to help. I know it isn’t much, after what happened, but…”

“It’ll mean plenty to her,” he assured her. “If you want company…”

“Thanks, but I think this is something I need to do on my own.” Kono sighed. “It’s a lot easier on the days where the line’s clear. They’re the bad guys, we’re the good ones. The line’s not blurred; it feels like it’s suddenly nonexistent.”

“It’s still there,” Steve promised. “And when it really matters, you’ll be able to see it again.”

“Maybe,” Kono allowed, offering him a slightly more enthusiastic smile. “You really are very good at this whole uplifting speech thing, you know,” she told him seriously.

“They make you take a class at the Academy,” he told her with a straight face.

“See, I can’t tell if you’re lying or not,” she admitted.

He simply smirked. “And I’m not going to tell you,” he returned.

“Of course you’re not,” she muttered, shaking her head. “And don’t worry. I’m never going to think there’s nobody good left in this world. Spend too much time around you and your people to doubt a couple good seeds remain in this world.”

“They’re your people, too.”

“Yeah,” she murmured, smiling fondly. “I know.”


End file.
